Honestly?
by Escapefromwonderland
Summary: Rachel just wants someone to be honest with her on her birthday. *Re-uploaded*


**AN: What's up fellow readers? I decided that I wanted to upload a cute Pezberry one shot and well, without further ado here it is. This is the more edited version so, I hope it is slightly better than what I wrote while I was in the hospital.**

Like most days, December 18th at McKinley High was full of drama, petty gossip and Slushees to the Glee club, their actions would spark what would go down in the history books of the strangest day in McKinley High history, at least for resident Glee loser, Rachel Berry.

December 18th to most people, was just the second to last day before the much desired winter break, but to one Rachel Berry, it was a little more important, it was her birthday. Not only was it her birthday, Puck agreed to host a party in honor of his "Jewish American Princess". Noah and her grew closer after junior year and as strange as it was, the boy with a mohawk was quickly becoming one of her friends. He was one of the only people who could put up with her energy and passion for music.

Rachel was getting her Calculus book out of her locker when, a soft warm hand tapped her. Knowing it was her ex boyfriend Finn, Rachel was over the moon. Finn was probably going to make a huge romantic gesture to make her swoon and win her back. Finn wasn't known for his intelligence, but Rachel was certain he wouldn't forget that today was her 18th birthday.

"Can I help you Finn? Is there something you want?" Rachel batted her eyelashes, sending a red alert to Finn. Rachel only batted her eyelashes at him when she wanted something. Finn's mind went into panic mode so, he blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

"Uhh... I just wanted to say happy anniversary." Rachel was shocked, had Finn actually forgotten her birthday? Why would he even think it was their anniversary? They haven't been together in like 2 weeks ago. Sure, they were still acquaintances, but they certainly weren't a couple. Rachel glared at him, instead asking why he seems so tiredness worn out today. Finn suddenly went ghostly pale. Stuttering over his words, Finn was finally able to articulate something that sounded like something about helping Quinn with glee.

"What song were you singing with her?" Rachel knew that so far, there was no glee assignments, but she wanted to give Finn a chance to tell her the truth and maybe, just maybe she wouldn't lecture him about the importance of maintaining an open an honest friendship. The hallways buzzed with activity while, Finn tried to think of a song that Rachel would be okay with him and Quinn singing. Finn knew that he was doomed no matter what song he said.

"We sang Don't Stop Believing." Rachel was officially ticked off. First Finn forgets that it is her birthday then, he lies to her about what he was doing last night. The lie wasn't even believable, Don't stop believing was their unofficial song even if they weren't together. It rubbed her the wrong way. Leaving with a huff, Rachel stormed off to her calculus class. If there was one thing she hated most in the world it was liars.

Walking swiftly into her class, Rachel realized that once again her teacher was changing their seats. Last time Mrs. Kilm decided to change their seats she ended up sitting next to the infamous blogger, Jacob Ben Israel. Jacob kept insisting that if she let him touch her breast then, he would hack into the school's system and change her B- into an A. Jacob was truly a creep. She decided to zone out for a bit, only perking up when she heard her name. Staring at her with an only semi menacing glare is Santana. Rachel forgot she was in this class, the girl almost never showed up and when she did she was almost always on her phone. Reluctantly she went over to her desk and sat down... On the cold, hard floor. Looking up she saw Santana with a smirk and twinkle in her eye. A twinkle that despite being in pain, Rachel was glad to see. Ever since Brittany broke it off with her she seemed a little... down, and that was putting it lightly.

Their teacher turned a blind eye to the girl sitting on the floor and turned her attention to the attendance sheet. Seeing an opportunity to embarrass one of her students, she clears her nasally voice.

"It seems that it's somebody's birthday. Come on class, let's all sing to Rachel.". Rachel groaned while Santana let out a snicker. Rachel didn't mind the attention, but she cringed when her toned deaf class attempted to sing.

After her class's tone deaf rendition of Happy Birthday her class got to work graphing cosecant waves. Rachel was absolutely befuddled, she could never remember the formula to find the period, was it 2Pi/b or b/2Pi? Mrs. Kim probably knew less about math than she knew about the last good year of cheap wine. Mrs. Kilm was drinking an alcohol looking beverage in a clear water bottle. Seeing that the girl next to her was on her phone she bravely decided to ask the Cheerio.

"Santana, I was wondering if you know what the formula to find the period is?" The girl barely looked up and muttered something incoherent. It was unusual for the girl to be so quiet, and it kind of worried the petit girl. "I'm sorry, what was that Santana I couldn't quite hear you?"

"Hobbit, I'm only gonna say this once more. The formula is 2Pi/b. Plus, you got 5,8 and 9 wrong." Rachel was shocked, how did the girl know which problems she got wrong by glancing at her paper for only a half a second? Sneakily looking at her math partner's sheet she realized that Santana already had all 20 problems done and in perfectly elegant handwriting. The bell rung knocking Rachel out of her trance. It was time for the best part of the day, glee club.

Rachel confidently walked into glee, going up to Kurt. Kurt and her were kinda friends and he kept her up to date with the latest gossip. Kurt looked anxious and it was quite worrying.

"Something the matter Kurt? You look awfully troubled by something." Rachel was genuinely concerned, but Kurt simply walked away. Well that was rude Rachel thought, he could at least attempt to converse with her. Glee went off without a hitch and at the end of it Kurt seemed less troubled so, Rachel decided to try talking to him once again.

"Are you sure you're okay Kurt? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine Rach, just thinking about something that has absolutely nothing to do with you." Rachel was growing angrier. This was twice today that people decided to blatantly lie to her face. She just wished no one could lie to her, at least that way she wouldn't be repeatedly hurt. It seemed today that the only person that was honest with her was Santana.

Walking out of glee, Rachel was stopped by two intimidating, bulky football players. Big doe eyes looked up to meet the cold, dead stare of the ginger football player. Both boys held two giant slushies, and we're now looking at her like a piece of meat. Rachel knew what was coming, but it didn't do much to prepare her for the ice cold slap in the face. The blue slushie dripped down her legs as she rushed to the nearest restroom.

Rachel looked at her tear stained face in the bathroom mirror and contemplated why, she deserved a slushie. Rachel was slushie free for about 5 weeks, and was quite confused when the slushie hit her. Rachel's mind wandered to Finn. If she was still with Finn, would she still be slushied? Rachel couldn't even think of seriously getting back together with Finn. Rachel began to picture herself dating members of the glee club, and found that she didn't seem to fit with any of them. Noah has a sweet side, but was still pining over Quinn. Kurt and Blaine are very much in love. Mike was dating Tina and Sam was just not her type. Rachel, also thought of herself with the girls in Glee. Rachel, was very open with her pansexuality, to anyone who asked. Everyone in the whole school assumed she was straight when, she started dating Finn.

Picturing herself with some of the girls was quite strange. Her having a crush on Tina,Quinn, or Mercedes was pretty much impossible due to one thing or an other. She supposed Brittany was cute, and very nice, but she had a definite preference to brunettes. The only girl left at the end of Rachel's thought was, Santana.

Santana was on Rachel's mind a lot lately. Rachel was beginning to realize she was a lot like Santana. Both of them were passionate, spoke their minds and put up huge walls around themselves. Santana was brave and daring something, that Rachel isn't, but has always captivated her.

Rachel's mind was whirring around a mile a minute. Was it even a possibility that she had... feelings for the girl that constantly tormented her? Rachel attempted to focus her mind to truly think about the tanned girl. Rachel was an organized person so, naturally she created a mental list. The girl was witty and intelligent, often coming up with clever yet cruel comebacks and nicknames. Santana was headstrong yet, intensely loyal, even going as far as to admit that glee was the best part of her day. Even when on the Cheerios Santana never ordered her to be slushied when she was wearing white. Come to think of it Rachel realized that she never got slushied on her birthday, except for today. The butterflies in Rachel's stomach intensified when she thought about the Cheerio possibly standing up for her in a way not even Finn has. Rachel was doomed, she has feelings for a person who regularly tormented/teased her and, there was a 0.001% chance that her feelings were not unrequited.

After glee club and her bathroom scene, Rachel was a mess. She pushed the whole Santana issue -thing whatever it was- far, far away. Rachel instead focused on the anger she felt for being lied to by Finn and Kurt, two people that she thought would know better than to lie to her. Why was nobody being honest with her?

~The Berry's Residence 8:00pm~

"Before you leave for your party, come here and blow out the candles." Rachel was nervous, she barely got invited to parties and she didn't want to mess this up. Marching down the stairs, she saw her daddy holding a plate with a single vegan friendly cupcake. Smiling she blew out the candles and remembered her wish from earlier. In her mind she wished that nobody could lie to her. She was going to wish for Santana to return her unrequited feelings, but figured even if the wish had no chance of coming true, it was still wrong to force someone to like her.

Begrudgingly when Finn came up to her during Glee apologizing for forgetting her birthday she said yes to his offer to drive her to Noah's house. Pulling up in a beat up pickup truck, Finn honked his horn. Finn knew if he had any chance of winning over Rachel he would have to be on his game tonight and act super duper gentlemanly. He just had to win her back if he wanted to impress Quinn and make her jealous. Sure, he felt bad about using Rachel, but he knew this was the only way to get Quinn again. Oh crap Rachel was looking at him, waiting for him to respond.

"Are you even listening to me Finn? I asked for your opinion and I expect you to answer me." Rachel hated being ignored.

"I never listen to you Rachel, I was thinking about Quinn." As soon as he said it his eyes widened in shock and clamped his mouth shut. Why did he say that? Rachel was about to give Finn a piece of her mind. It is incredibly rude to tell someone that you aren't listening to them. A very small part of her wanted to laugh though, Finn was most likely being honest with her.

The rusted pickup truck pulled up to Puck's house after a couple of minutes and Rachel immediately got out. Puck was at the door. Rachel felt it was only polite to talk to the boy who was hosting her party.

"How are you Noah? I wanted to thank you for hosting my party." Noah's eyes widened but he opened his mouth anyway appearing as if it was physically paining him.

"Quinn rejected me and now I'm heartbroken." Rachel was not expecting him to say that and it appeared as if he didn't expect himself to say that either. Puck walked to the kitchen presumably to drown his sorrows. Rachel was once again confused, why did everyone start actually being honest with her? They had no qualms about lying to her in the past. For a brief moment Rachel's wish popped into her head. Was it really her wish coming true that made everyone tell her the truth? Rachel decided that she needed to test her theory right away so, she called for a game of truth or dare. Everyone in glee decided to form a circle. Rachel was shocked to see that Santana chose to sit next to her, it was Santana, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Finn.

"Okay, as resident birthday girl, I am enacting the rule that no one picks dare because, the last time Noah ended up going to the emergency room for swallowing a tack. If you don't want to answer the question then, you can take a shot." Everyone seemed on n board with the new alternate rules either that or they were being semi civil to not upset the birthday girl. Rachel got to go first and after spinning for a while the bottle landed on Quinn. Now was the perfect time to test her wish theory. "What is your favorite song that I have sung in glee?" The whole club sighed, leave it to Rachel to go seeking praise from a person who avoided acknowledging her magnificent voice. Quinn was about to take a shot when suddenly, she answered causing the rest of the club to go wide eyed.

"Keep holding on." The answer was short and to the point and was said through gritted teeth. This definitely proved her theory that everyone had to be honest with her and answer all of her questions. The idea of holding so much power over the other members was overwhelming, but Rachel found that she really wanted to ask the girl next to her an important question. If she was going to be heartbroken, she might as well get the rejection over with. Her judgement and moral compass was being clouded with the scent of the Latina's intoxicating perfume. She found herself leaning towards the girl and was surprised when the other girl didn't move an inch.

After everyone went, it was finally Rachel's turn. She spun the bottle and silently hoped that it would land on the girl next to her. Luck was definitely on her side today as the bottle came to a halt right in front of the Cheerio. Rachel decided it would be for the best to be direct, but her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Who is your current crush?" As soon as the words left Rachel's mouth Santana began to look around the room in what seemed like a nervous panic. Rachel felt extremely bad for putting Santana in this position, but she needed to show herself that Santana could never ever like her and instead is probably still in love with Brittany. Finally Santana let out a forced mumble but, no one seemed to hear so, Rachel repeated her question. Finally Santana screamed in frustration and uttered a single word.

"You!" The whole room went silent at Santana's omission. Rachel was short circuiting and Santana now had a thin layer of blush dusting her cheeks. Finn was the first one to come back from the shock of Santana's statement.

"You got to be kidding me! First you trick me into giving up my virginity to you and now you are trying to steal my girl!" Rachel was pissed. How did Finn have the audacity to come to her birthday party and make it all about him?! The girl next to her was tense and looked torn between beating the crap out of him or fleeing. Deciding that it was now or never, Rachel took a leap of faith and turned to lay a soft chaste peck on Santana's lips. The room went silent once again until, Finn got up and angrily slammed the door. Rachel leaned up to Santana's ear and whispered soft into it.

"I like you a lot too." No one heard the omission except for Santana who had a small, more relaxed smile on her face. Santana pulled Rachel in to her lap and kissed Rachel on the lips once again. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Puck's phone taking a picture. Pulling back Rachel smiled, overall her 18th birthday was honestly pretty awesome. No one saw Quinn, smiling victoriously in the background. Rachel completely forgot that Finn was her ride home.


End file.
